


The Joker Ain't the Only Fool (Who'll Do Anything for You)

by Saturn_Silk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Strip Poker, These fools be pining as they always do, Vaginal Fingering, non-established relationship, until someone suggests strip poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk
Summary: It’s a terrible idea to play a game with her crush where she might get partially naked in front of said crushー or worse yet, her crush might end up partially naked in front of her.Lena dismissesー no banishes her worry instantly, sending it straight to the 9th circle of hell where she wraps it up in chains, connects the chains to a concrete block, and hurls it into a boiling pit of lava. Kara isnother crush, she repeats the well-known mantra.Just a friend. Just a friend. Just a friend.Besides, no one would be getting naked. Lena wasn’t planning on letting it get that far. They would play straight, clean, normal poker and that would be that.OR Strip Poker AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 31
Kudos: 520





	The Joker Ain't the Only Fool (Who'll Do Anything for You)

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the new year with a bang xD (I'm way too proud that I'm able to include this pun. leave me be okay) Disclaimers: I know nothing of poker, but it think what I've got down here makes sense. And also I was high writing the second half of this, so forgive me for any errors. Okay, that's it. Happy new year and enjoy!

It's just after 11 when it happens. The superfriends are all gathered around the coffee table in Lena's penthouse, intently focused on the game of Monopoly scattered across its surface.

Alex and Lena, both sitting cross-legged on opposite sides of the low table, are trapped in a Western stare-down of sorts as Alex slowly shakes the dice in her cupped hands without breaking eye contact with the Luthor.

Lena’s gaze doesn’t falter as she holds her own against Alex, the hint of a smirk playing at her lips. She feels the vibrations of Kara’s body against her shoulder as the blonde silently laughs at her sister’s attempt at intimidation. Kara, who lost all her money early on in the game, is lounging on the couch with Lena situated comfortably next to her chino-clad legs, resting her head against the side of her knee as she waits patiently for Alex to make her play.

The rest of the gang stay silent from their various spots in Lena’s lounge. James, Winn, Sam, Ruby, Nia, and Brainy all watch with bated breath as Alex still dramatically shakes her hands.

“Come on, Danvers. I haven’t got all night. I’ve got a game to win.” Lena grins smugly and Alex’s stare intensifies. 

“Oh, you wish, Luthor.”

“Statistically speaking, Alex has a 16.67% chance to roll a seven, thus landing on _The Boardwalk_. By my calculations, she would owe Lena 2000 dollars and-.”

“Shut up, Brainy,” Alex mutters as she finally releases the dice. The twin-cubes come to a rolling stop, landing on a perfect three and four.

“Pay up, Danvers.” 

Alex groans as she slaps the last wad of her fake money onto Lena’s open palm, not even bothering to count it. “I don’t know how you keep winning this,” she grumbles. “Every bloody time.”

It _was_ Lena’s second Monopoly win for the night, winning the previous round with ease as well (which was why Alex was so determined to win this one.) 

“You forget that I’m a business owner,” Lena announces, fully aware that she’s sporting what Kara likes to call her shit-eating-grin. She counts Alex’s wad of cash with dramatic flair, even though it's wholly unnecessary. “You never stood a chance against me.”

“Well, you’d never stand a chance against me in poker!”

Lena scoffs, but before she can say anymoreー like how she has a killer poker face, or how she used to make easy pocket money during her stay at boarding school by putting said poker face to workー she’s interrupted by an excited Winn from where he’s leaning against James’ shoulder on the opposite couch.

“We should play strip poker!” His voice comes out a bit louder than necessary, his words slightly slurred. 

“No, I don’t think that a good idea, Winn,” Alex disagrees after everyone has a bit of a chuckle.

“What’s strip poker?” Kara’s voice is innocently curious when she breaks the brief silence. Her brow furrows as she looks from Alex to Lena and then to Sam, waiting for an explanation. 

“It’s like normal poker, but instead you end upー ”

“Alright, thank you, Winn. There are children in the room.” Sam shoots Winn a look that causes his mouth to snap shut and his ears to redden.

“Oh. Shucks, yeah,” is all he says as his eyes flicker to Ruby, who suppresses her own little smile.

The interaction seems to confuse Kara even more. “What is it?” she tries again.

Lena takes pity on her when there is no immediate answer. She looks up at Kara’s adorably confused face and quietly says, “I’ll explain to you later.” Lena squeezes her knee and the Kryptonian nods and whispers an _okay then._

When Lena turns her attention back to the coffee table to pack the Monopoly away, Alex shoots her a look that she can’t quite decipher. No further words on poker are exchanged, and they decide to play one last gameー Pictionary before calling it a night. Lena and Kara split up at Alex’s request. 

“You two can’t be in a team,” she explains as she calls dibs on Kara, leaving Lena in a team with Ruby and Sam. “It’ll just be an unfair advantage.”

Lena and the Arias girls still end up winning. The first topic is straightforward: Movies and Series. Winn is too drunk to draw anything that resembles _anything_ , and Brainy over analyses every last detail of Nia’s drawings, leaving her frustrated when he doesn’t manage to guess the simple title of ‘ _Umbrella Academy_ ’.

Strangely, Kara, who usually excels at Pictionary, fails to guess the title of the TV-series that Alex is desperately trying to depict. Alex’s jaw is clenched as she violently jabs the marker against the pad of paper where a rather impressive flying saucer is hovering in the air beaming up a stick figure woman. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know,” Kara says again and Lena cocks a confused eyebrow. Even she realized pretty quickly that Alex was trying to describe ‘ _The X-Files_ ’.

“And time!” Sam calls excitedly before proceeding to high-five Ruby and then Lena. 

Alex is visibly upset as she takes Kara aside to admonish her in a whisper. “How could you not get that it was _The X-Files_ , Kara!” The blonde just shakes her head, stuffs her hands into the pocket of her pants, and shrugs her shoulders. “You were so distractedー ”

Lena misses the rest of the sentence when Ruby mentions she’s tired. Sam promises her daughter one more game, which turns into two. By the time James stands up, announcing that he was going to take a nearly asleep Winn home, it’s well past midnight. The rest of the gang depart soon after, with Sam teasing Alex over her Pictionary losses all the way to the elevator. When Lena turns around after closing the front door, Kara is still standing awkwardly near the coffee table, her hand rubbing the back of her neck.

“Kara?” Lena checks as she walks towards her.

“So, what _is_ strip poker?” Kara asks without missing a beat. “I think I know what poker is, Alex tried to teach me in high school, but I have never heard of strip poker. It must be some type of variation, but I can’t think of what it could entail.” She sucks in a breath before continuing. “I was thinkingー _strip,_ strip could be like dismantling, right? Taking apart or removing something, but I don’t see how that can be relevant to a card game. And Sam didn't want Ruby to hear about it, so that leaves me wonderingー is it somehow _dangerous_?”

Ah, so this is the reason behind Kara’s distraction.

“You _think_ you know what poker is?” Lena is amused and slightly endeared at her best friend’s ramble, as she is most times.

“I’m not sure. Alex tried to teach me years ago, but I didn’t quite get it. That and the fact that she got fed up with me, because of my, you knowー ” Kara points at her glassless eyes. 

“You cheated?” Lena guesses with a raised eyebrow, and Kara nods sheepishly. 

“I didn’t know that I wasn’t supposed to see her cards, so I used my X-ray vision. Not that knowing what she had even helped me.”

“Well, to play strip-poker you obviously need to know the basics first.”

“You’ll teach me?” Kara’s face lights up immediately, her eyes glistening. “There should be a deck of cards in my kitchen drawer,” she jabs her finger in the direction of the balcony “give me like 10 seconds.”

“Kara,” Lena interrupts before her friend can fly off. “No need. I have some cards.”

* * *

Cards might have been underselling it slightly, but nevertheless, Lena disappears into her study. It takes her a minute to locate what she needs, and when she does, she’s hit with mixed emotions of happy and sad. She doesn’t dwell on it, instead pulls herself up to her tiptoes and hauls the heavy case from one of the top cubes of her bookshelf. 

When Lena returns to the living area, Kara is back on her earlier spot on the couch, her feet tucked up underneath her. She’s laughing at something on her phone (a cat video by the sounds of it) while sipping on the last dregs of her alien beer. As Lena watches the elegant slope of Kara’s neck and the way her throat bobs as she throws the beer back to get every last drop, she realizes that this is a terrible idea. 

It’s a terrible idea to play a game with her crush where she might get partially naked in front of said crushー or worse yet, her crush might end up partially naked in front of her. 

Lena dismissesー no banishes her worry instantly, sending it straight to the 9th circle of hell where she wraps it up in chains, connects the chains to a concrete block, and hurls it into a boiling pit of lava. Kara is _not_ her crush, she repeats the well-known mantra. _Just a friend. Just a friend. Just a friend._ Besides, no one would be getting naked. Lena wasn’t planning on letting it get that far. They would play straight, clean, normal poker and that would be that.

“Lena?” 

Kara’s beer is empty, her phone locked and put aside. Lena shakes herself out of her mental scolding and walks towards the couch just as Kara rises.

“I’m grabbing another beer. Do you want anything?”

When Kara returns with her ice-cold alien beer (which Lena had been taking the liberty of stocking up for her in the fridge) and Lena’s slightly more than three finger scotch, her eyes go wide.

“This is certainly much more boujee than I remember.” 

Lena had settled back down in front of the coffee table and placed the case upon it. The large branded _L_ in the center of the case stood out brilliantly against the dark cherry wood.

“It was a gift from Lex,” Lena says quietly as she undoes the latches and opens the case.

It was large, big enough to fit the 300 piece poker set easily. The inside of the case was lined with black velour fabric and the chips, dice, and two decks of cards were all fitted perfectly in their assigned spots. 

“For my 19th birthday, if I recall,” she continues as she glides her fingers over the chips before pulling out a single black wheel. She looks at the custom chip (once again sporting the infamous Luthor L) before she twirls it in between her fingers. “He was the only one that used to acknowledge my birthday.”

Lena sighs heavily before placing the chip back in its spot. She sets the case on the floor and grabs a deck of cards (once again personalized) before finally accepting her drink from Kara.

As always, Kara doesn’t over-sympathize with Lena’s unfortunate upbringing. There are no _“I’m sorry Lena”_ or other forms of pity. Only Kara’s steady blue eyes that say _“I’m here”_ and the gentle squeeze of her hand on Lena’s that say, _“Always.”_

They exchange no further words regarding Lex. Kara blurs away to collect her lead-lined glasses, which she left by the door when she entered the penthouse hours ago, and beams as Lena starts shuffling the cards. Lena may or may not have shown off her skills as she adeptly riffles the cards, smiling as they leaf together perfectly. She finishes with a couple of running cuts, expertly removing small sections of the deck before placing it on top. Kara’s eyes are glued on Lena’s hands as they move seamlessly. When Lena’s satisfied, she places the deck to the side, grabs the chips, and starts her explanation. Kara listens attentively, and soon enough she seems to understand the basic ways to win.

“So, a Straight Flush is better than a Four of a Kind?”

“Exactly. And finally: A Royal Flush. Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and ten. All the same suit.” Lena looks through the spare deck of cards and places the cards down on the table as she names them. “You think you got it?” 

Kara nods enthusiastically. 

Lena removes the spare deck from the table and picks up the previously shuffled deck, riffling them once more, because why not? She deals them each two cards, before placing two more faced down in front of them and three faced up. Kara immediately looks at her cards, her brows furrowed. Lena, however, keeps her face impassive as picks up her hand.

“You still remember what to do?” she questions when Kara’s frown doesn’t dissipate. “You can swap blindly with one of two face-down cards if you want.”

Kara nods. “I remember.” 

Lena wins the first round with Three of a Kind. Simple enough. Her second hand is slightly terrible, and she knows she should salvage it by discarding one or perhaps both cards, but she can’t bring herself to. Kara’s eyes had lit up the moment she peeked at her cards. She clearly has a good hand and a non-existent poker face, so Lena decides to give her the win. 

“Full House!” Kara announces proudly as she reveals her hand.

“Very good.” Kara’s toothy grin is infectious and Lena smiled along easily. “But Kara, you don’t have a very good poker face. I knew you had a good hand the moment you picked up your cards.”

Kara’s face drops. “Oh.”

“Just try to curb your enthusiasm next time,” Lena smiles fondly “or you’ll give your game away.”

Lena can tell that Kara desperately tries to school her features over the next couple of rounds. Her eyes no longer widen (they do still light up) and she keeps her lips pressed together in a straight line. But she has other tells, and Lena takes note of every movement. She notices that when Kara’s hand is satisfactory, she’ll stare at the cards and make limited eye contact with Lena. When they’re neither good nor bad, she tilts her head to the side slightly. It’s an infinitesimal movement, barely noticeable, and Lena doubts that anyone other than herself would have picked up on it. But she does. Of course, she does. Then, when Kara’s hand is bad, she reverts to her signature move: the repositioning of her glasses. It’s a movement that Lena is well acquainted with and, if she was being honest, rather fond of. 

A couple of rounds go by and it’s fun. Kara’s a quick learner, and other than her inability to keep her hand secret, she’s pretty good (not as good as Lena, obviously, but still good). They laugh when they lose and gasp exaggeratedly when the other produces a good hand. Kara blurs away twice more to refill their drinks and by the time she wins for the third time (against Lena’s sixth) Lena’s comfy, warm, and slightly tipsy. That is until Kara, who’s turn it is to shuffle, voices her earlier interest once more.

“Do you figure I’m good enough now to play strip poker now?”

Lena chokes on her scotch but she manages not to spit the offending drink back into the glass (Lillian had her flaws but she raised Lena better than that). She gasps through the burning in her throat and coughs out strangling breaths. Kara is by her side in an instant, holding out a glass of water and rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

“You okay?”

Lena dries her teary eyes and nods when she wants to scream the opposite. She sure as hell is not okay. Nor is she sober enough to deal with the situation as delicately as she needed to. Kara moves back to her spot once Lena stops sputtering and focuses on shuffling the cards as Lena showed her.

“So, strip poker?” she asks once more after a brief silence.

Lena hesitates. Then hesitates again. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Kara.”

“Why?”

“It entailsー the rules of strip pokerー it’s,” Lena sucks in a deep breath. “Let’s just say I don’t think it will be enjoyable.”

Kara frowns, stills her hands from where they were fumbling with the cards, and then asks, “Do you not want to play it with me? I mean, Winn sounded so excited about it, but if you don’t wannaー”

“It’s not that I don’t want to. Of course, I do.” God, did she really just say the last part out loud? Lena feels her ears heat up, the first sign that she’s in trouble. She reaches for a drink of her water, only to find the glass empty. She downs the rest of her scotch instead. “You really have no idea what strip poker entails?”

Kara shakes her head and Lena knows that she should just tell her. She’s drawing the thing out for far longer than necessary. She should just explain, let Kara out of her misery and go back to normal poker. Besides, as soon as Kara understands the gist of strip poker, her interest will disappear. 

A deep breath. Spit it out, Luthor. Another breath. 

“You need to take your clothes off.” Lena mentally slaps herself on the forehead when a couple of cards slip out of Kara’s grasp, her eyes wide as her head jerks up. Lena’s cheeks burn and she detects a slight hue of pink high on Kara’s cheeks too. “I mean, you bet, you _bet_ with your clothes. Each time a person loses a round, they need to remove one item of clothing.” 

Kara breathes out a soft _oh_ and then proceeds to duck under the table to collect the cards that escaped from the deck. Lena just sits, waits for Kara to resurface. Contemplates fixing another drink. Decides against it. There’s a thump as Kara knocks her head against the table, followed by a slightly muffled and rushed sentence.

“Okay, so let’s play.”

Silence follows and Lena’s sure it must have been the scotch talking. “Excuse me?”

Kara re-emerges her cheeks a darker pink than before. “Let’s play.” She tugs at the frame of her glasses and then adds, “Only if you want to.”

Oh, Lena wants to. But she shouldn’t. This is her friend, her best friend, (definitely just best friend, nothing more) sweet, innocent, alien, Kara Danvers. They shouldn’t be playing strip poker at one in the morning while both being slightly inebriated. It’s a terrible idea.

It’s a terrible idea, butー

“You deal then.” The words are out of her mouth before she even registers her muscles moving. The sentence hangs in the air and she can’t take it back.

Kara bites her bottom lip, releases a puff of air and does just that.

There’s palpable electricity in the air as Kara places the cards down. They snap against the table loudly, almost echoing in the suddenly _too_ quiet of Lena’s penthouse. Neither woman speak as they observe their cards. Lena has a good hand, but suddenly she doesn’t know if it _is_ good. What will be worse, winning or losing, she wonders. Removing an item of her own clothes, or seeing what Kara has underneath her navy button-up?

She feels her pulse increase when they need to reveal their cards. Kara has Two of a Pair. Lena, Three of a Kind.

“So what now?” Kara questions softly. 

Lena swallows. “According to the rules, you need to remove one item of clothing. Your choice as to which.”

Kara seems to consider for the briefest of moments before she jumps to her feet, untucking her button-up from her pants as she goes. When she starts to undo the buttons, she does it at a normal human speed, but for Lena, it feels like slow motion. Slow goddamn motion. Lena holds her breath as Kara’s hands dip lower and more of the smooth skin of her chest appears. And then white. White cotton fabric. Of course, Kara wore an undershirt. A fact that Lena feels unwelcome disappointment over. 

Her disappointment doesn’t last long. As more of Kara’s torso comes into sight, Lena becomes acutely aware of how tight the tank top is. The material stretches, almost strains flush against the muscles of Kara’s stomach. Lena sees the outlines of her abs through the tank top, faintly sees where the muscles dip and then rise. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lena becomes aware that she’s staring. She averts her gaze and locks onto Kara’s biceps. She’s shrugging her arms out of the sleeves andー _fuck_. She’s not even flexing and they just look like that? Lena looks away and into the eyes of her best friend. She looks concerned. She’s frowning, but behind that, there's a hint of something more. Is it… satisfaction?

Lena clears her throat and grabs the cards. It's her turn to deal, and she happily does, grateful for something else to do other than stare at Kara. Or so she thinks. By the time they need to reveal their hands, Lena has barely taken note of her cards, too distracted by Kara’s biceps. Sure, she was aware that Kara was, for a lack of a better word, ripped. She’d felt the hardness of her biceps before. Felt the safety that came with rock hard forearms whenever Kara lifted her bridal style to safety during one or another dangerous encounter. But actually seeing them. In the flesh. Well, that was a different experience entirely. 

They’re defined. Her upper arms are positively bulging, and she’s not even doing anything other than holding her cards. Lena follows the curves with her eyes as she licks her lips and for one brief delirious moment, she imagines running her tongue along the swell.

Kara wins the round and Lena realizes with a shock that it's her turn to discard an item. Expectant blue eyes zero in on her, and Lena pauses to consider. It seems only fair, she rationalizes with herself as her fingers play with the hem of her green sweater, that she takes off her top. Kara had, after all. She pulls the soft wool over her head with one fluid motion and tries not to shiver as the cool air makes contact with her overheated skin. Lena’s not one to wear t-shirts or tank tops underneath her sweaters, a fact that she overlooked for a brief second. It's too late now. Kara doesn’t seem to mind. Although at second glance, it seems as if she might be experiencing a mild stroke. Her jaw is slack and her eyes glassy as she stares at Lena’s breasts. Lena feels her chest heat up and she’s sure the skin there matches the red hue on her cheeks. A moment passes and Kara is still rendered silent. Lena glances down at her chest to make sure that nothing was wrongー like her bra being upside down or inside out. Nothing is amiss as far as she can tell, her breasts sitting snugly inside the lace-covered cups of her black bra. 

“It’s your turn to deal.” Lena’s voice comes out huskier than she intends.

The Kryptonian licks her bottom lip and nods before she finally tears her gaze away and back towards the cards at hand. The next round is over quickly, and Lena wins. Like really wins. Hits the jackpot. Strikes it lucky. Kara is wiggling out of the sinfully tight tank top and with each movement the slither of skin on display increases until Lena is face to face with abs. Rock hard, chiseled, and tanned. Kara’s white sports bra sits tightly against her skin and Lena is justー Lena’s just gone. She imagined her mouth would water at the sight, but instead, it’s suddenly dryer than the Sahara desert. She’s parched, every ounce of fluid in her body seems to be migrating South, causing her to shift uncomfortably. She feels a wetness coating her underwear accompanied by a light throbbing that she desperately tries to ignore. 

Kara, ever the gentleman, senses Lena’s discomfort and misinterprets it. “Lena,” she begins softly. “If this is too much, if you want to stop and call it a night, we can.”

Against her better judgment, stopping is the last thing Lena wants. “I’m still okay. Are you?”

Kara nods enthusiastically and starts to shuffle the deck again, even though it's not her turn. She gives up on the shuffling quickly and deals out the cards, her eyes flicking back to Lena’s chest as she does so. There’s a look in Kara’s eyes, one that Lena identifies as hunger. Something flips in Lena then, like a switch. Like a switch to an electric chair. Her whole body buzzes and it’s not because of the alcohol. Kara wants her. She wants Kara. There was no way that she could be misreading the signs, Kara had no poker face after all.

Lena doesn't even look at her cards and opens her mouth before she can overthink it.

“I fold.”

“Huh?” 

“I fold this round. I’m out. You win.” She rasps out. She’s emboldened by alcohol and arousal and the way Kara’s pupils dilate when she realizes that Lena will have to take something off. “What do you want me to remove?” 

Granted, there’s not much left. She’s been barefoot all evening, leaving her only in her jeans and her bra. She half expects Kara to choose the bra, but the blonde surprises her by saying,

“Jeans. Please.”

The low timbre of Kara’s voice sends heat rushing to Lena’s core. She rises on jello legs, fumbles with the button and starts to roll the skin-tight denim down her thighs. It takes some hopping and jumping to get into them in the first place, but Lena likes the way they hug her curves so she finds the gymnastics worth it. She realizes, however, that hoping out of them might not come across as sexy as she’d like. She glances down at Kara, suddenly fearful and self-conscious. What is she thinking? Alarm bells go off in her head. Kara is her friend. God. Fuck. They should not be doing this.

She takes a step back and trips over the stupid customized poker case. She loses her footing and falls backward. Strong hands are on her in an instant, holding her tightly yet gently from behind, fingers splayed out over her ribs.

“Are you okay?” 

Kara’s breath tickles the back of Lena’s neck. Her deliciously firm body is pressed up against her back. Lena swallows and hesitates for a moment before she turns around. She needs to be sure. Sure that Kara wants this too. Sure that it's not some elaborate fantasy she’d made up in her head. They both stand stock still for a moment.

“Your heartbeat,” Kara murmurs as she brings a hand up towards Lena’s chest. She hesitates and makes to pull her hand back when Lena catches her by the wrist. “It’s fast,” she finishes as her eyes bore into Lena’s.

Lena guides Kara's hand to rest flat just above the swell of her right breast. She feels her erratic heart with every beat and she wants Kara to feel it too.

“You do this to me.”

There’s no turning back now.

Kara’s only answer is the further darkening of her eyes, her ocean blues almost completely consumed by her pupils. Her eyes dart down to her hand on Lena’s chest, then up to her lips before locking eyes once more. She slowly closes the gap between their faces, her breath tickling Lena’s lips.

“Can I kiss you?”

Lena doesn't answer. Not verbally, at least. Instead, she moves the hand that isn't holding Kara’s in place on her chest to cup the blonde’s cheek. Their lips connect softly at first. It's chaste, much too chaste for Lena’s liking. She parts her lips in an invitation, one that Kara eagerly accepts. Too eagerly. Their teeth clash, something that Kara tries to fix by overcompensating and missing half of Lena’s lips. Awkward giggles slip out of them both, but they soon establish a rhythm as Lena tilts her head up to find the perfect angle. 

Kara tastes like beer and Lena, who’s never been a beer drinker (unless it’s Guinness) suddenly finds herself addicted. She drapes her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling her closer and silently reveling at the feeling of their skin pressing together. She licks hotly into Kara’s mouth and enjoys the push as the blonde returns the movement with her own tongue moments later. It’s a glorious give and take, and Lena loses herself in it until Kara pulls back and catches Lena’s bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it lightly before releasing.

“Wow,” Kara says. Her breath comes out in little pants and her eyes remain close.

“Yeah.”

Kara grins when her eyes flutter open. She closes the distance again, kissing into Lena’s mouth once more. Their mouths slot together perfectly now, and Lena sighs into Kara’s mouth before she pulls away slightly. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to kiss you,” Kara whispers into Lena’s ear, her voice velvet.

Lena shudders when the blonde noses at her ear and then brings her mouth to it, kissing down the shell before taking the lobe into her mouth. 

“Kara…” it's a whine, and a part of Lena feels embarrassed. The other part of her feels frustrated and hot. Kara wants her. Wanted her for a while. They could’ve been doing this for how long if only either of them just voiced their feelings.

Her frustration vanishes as Kara trails hot wet kisses down her jawline, over her mouth and up the other side of her jaw. Lena is helpless against the ministrations. She throws her head back, exposing her neck as Kara moves her focus downward and starts ravishing the column of her throat. She swipes her tongue over Lena’s collarbone before pausing. Her hands that were splayed on Lena's lower back, move upward.

“Off?” She questions as her fingers make contact with black lace.

Lena nods, and then her bra is being slid down her arms. Kara tosses it somewhere, somewhere that causes something to fall over with a crash, Lena can't quite bring herself to care where it ended up, because Kara is staring at her chest again. The look of pure, unfiltered hunger is back as she brings up both hands to cup Lena’s full breasts. 

She gasps as Kara tweaks an already stiff nipple with her thumb.

“That feels good,” she whispers dreamily. 

“Oh, yeah?”

Lena doesn’t respond. She reaches out to Kara's glasses, carefully removing them before throwing them not so carefully in the direction of the couch. 

Then Kara’s mouth is on her. Hot and wet and so fucking skillful. Lena wonders if Kara’s done this before. The way she expertly swirls her tongue before taking the pink nipple into her mouth has heat coiling in Lena’s stomach. She arches her back and shudders when Kara bites down ever so slightly.

Lena craves more, though. Needs more. She attempts to shed her jeans again with little success. Kara stills the movement of her tongue before releasing the nipple with a wet pop. 

“Do you trust me?”

“Always,” she breathes 

Lena watches as Kara kneels down before peeking up from underneath heavy eyelashes. “Is this expensive?” She tugs at Lena’s jeans.

“No. Get rid of it.”

Kara wastes no time as she grabs the jean and tugs the material expertly. The jean tears away easily and painlessly, although the force causes Lena to topple forward, and she braces herself on the blonde’s broad shoulders. Kara’s hands move to grasp the back of Lena’s thighs, but her eyes never leave the damp material of Lena’s panties. 

The sight of her best friend on her knees, in nothing but her bra and khaki chinos, does something to Lena. Her clit beats in time with her heart when Kara licks her lips.

“Kara…” It's a plea. For what, Lena doesn’t know. 

Suddenly her feet lift off the floor as Kara picks her up. The new position has Lena’s center pressed up against Kara’s rock hard abs, the contact sending a pleasurable jolt up Lena’s spine. Lena instinctively clenches her thighs around Kara’s waist and resists the urge to buck her hips.

“Bedroom?” Kara voices her hoarse question as her hands move to squeeze Lena’s ass.

Lena nods and within a second Kara blurs them to the bedroom and places Lena down carefully on the edge of the bed. Lena feels the way her curled hair tickles across her bare back as the gust of wind moves through the room due to Kryptonian’s super-speed. For a moment Kara seems unsure as she hovers unmoving in front of the bed. That won’t do.

Lena stays seated as she reaches towards the belt loops of Kara’s chino and pulls her closer, bringing her to stand between her spread legs.

“You’re still wearing too much,” she mumbles as she unbuckles her slim leather belt. “Needs to come off.”

Together they strip Kara of her remaining garments until she’s left standing in only her boxer briefs. Their mouth’s crash together again, hungrier than before. It's wet, and it’s hot, and it leaves Lena gasping for air. Kara abandons Lena’s kiss-swollen lips and works her mouth downwards. Down the lovely expanse of her neck, sucking on her freckle, nipping on a collarbone, licking across both breasts (and becoming a tad distracted there.) Somewhere between it all, Kara sinks to her knees, granting her better access to the softness of Lena’s stomach. She noses the warm skin and alternates between kissing and licking down past Lena’s belly button. By the time her tongue darts out to skim the hem of Lena’s panties, they’re both out of breath. 

“Please,” Lena answers the unasked question. “Please, I need you to touch me.”

There’s a soft tearing of material and then cold air hits Lena’s uncovered and overheated center. Kara inhales deeply through her nose as she takes in Lena’s glistening sex. Oh, and Lena knows she has to be glistening in the soft light of her bedside lamp. She can feel her wetness coating herself, smeared across her inner thighs.

“Rao...Lena,” is all Kara manages before she gets to work.

Kara’s tongue is hot and wet and soft andー

Lena hisses at the contact, her hips bucking up instinctively to chase the feeling. Kara circles her clit lightly before tracing her tongue down, parting her lips and dipping into her entrance. Kara hums at the taste, the vibration of it tingling through Lena. She feels Kara grin against her cunt and thenーKara removes her mouth Lena whines.

“Just getting more comfortable,” Kara chuckles as she repositions her knees and hands. 

She tugs Lena forward effortlessly so she’s completely perched on the edge of the bed. With one hand holding on tightly to Lena’s hipbone, the other high up on her thigh spreading her legs further, Kara dives back in.

And it's heaven. Kara is nothing if not enthusiastic, licking long broad strokes up Lena. Lena can’t control her hips, bucking up to be closer each time Kara’s flat tongue makes contact with her swollen clit. When Kara shifts her tongue to focus sorely on Lena’s nub, she cries out.

“Fuck! Kara. Thatーthat's good.”

Lena tangles one hand into blonde tresses, the other seeking purchase against the duvet as she leans back slightly. This way she can watch as Kara laps at her eagerly, alternating with sucking at her clit and drawing a figure-eight over it. Kara looks up and smirks as she extends her tongue to tease at Lena’s clit. It's all too much. Kara’s hands grabbing her possessively, maintaining eye contact as she darts her tongue out. It’s overwhelming the way she bats her eyelashes before sucking Lena’s hard clit into her mouth. 

It’s all too much, but simultaneously not enough. 

“Kara,” Lena manages to pants. “I needー can you pleaseー”

The blonde chooses that moment to lap at Lena’s entrance again, successfully erasing any and all coherent thoughts she may have had.

“What do you need?”

“IーI want you toー” 

Kara stills her tongue and pulls back. “If you don’t tell me what you need, I can’t give it to you.”

“Please, I need youー _inside_ me. Please.”

One deliciously long finger teases her entrance immediately. It slips in with no resistance, her juices and Kara’s spit mixing together perfectly. Lena groans at the same time that Kara releases a shaky breath.

“Another?” Kara asks.

The second slips in as easily as the first and Lena’s hips buck.

“ _More_ ,” she whines as she clenches around the two digits. “Please, Kara.”

When Kara pulls out, only to push in with three, a loud moan spills out of Lena. The stretch, the feeling of being filled up itsー

“Fuck, Kara.” She breathes. “ _Fuck_.”

“Feel good?”

A nod and another moan slips out and then Kara’s starts to move. It’s a slow pump, exploratory, and Kara’s eyes are staring at the spot her fingers disappear in with wonder. As if she can’t truly believe it's happening. The slick sound her fingers make as they plunge into Lena’s wet heat is almost vulgar, but somehow it just serves as an even bigger turn-on for them both.

“Rao, you’re taking me so well. Fuck. So good. Such a good girl, Lena.”

The praise has Lena weak and Kara swearing like thatーit’s overwhelming, and Lena barely contains a whimper. She reclines even further, now resting on her elbows as she watches her best friend pump into her. The new position only enhances the sensations. Kara must know it too. She slows her thrusts and curls her finger up, searching. When the tip of her fingers hit her g-spot, Lena releases a shuddering gasp.

“Oh, _oh my God_.”

Kara starts shallowly thrusting as she brings her mouth back toward Lena’s throbbing clit. The combination of sucking and thrusting has Lena climbing, her breaths increasing, her chest heaving. 

“God, yes!” She hisses as Kara increases her pace. 

Lena’s hand is back in Kara’s hair, holding her down as she licks hard and fast over her clit. Her bucking hips start to lose their rhythm, her thighs tremble as she nears the precipice, absolute pleasure almost in her reach.

“So close.” She mages to pant. “Close, close, close.”

Her breathing is choppy, worryingly so. She can’t seem to get enough oxygen into her lungs, but Kara continuous to relentlessly fuck into her. Heat courses through her veins as the tightness in her abdomen coils and coils and coils. 

“Come for me,” Kara demands. “I want you to come on my fingers.”

“ _Fuck_ ーI’mー”

The building pressure in her belly finally breaks and Lena spams, her body suspended as she arches up. She releases a wordless cry as Kara gently works her through the shocks that wrack her body.

It lasts forever, and then it's over too soon.

“Uh, wow.” is all Lena manages once she can comprehend her surroundings.

“Yeah?”

Kara has her cheek resting against Lena’s thigh, her fingers still buried within her. When she pulls out, Lena is filled with a sense of emptiness and she clenches around nothing. She follows Kara’s hand, hypnotized, and watches as the blonde slips a middle finger into her mouth.

“You taste just as good as you look,” she moans. “Wanna taste?”

Heat creeps across Lena’s chest at the thought of licking her cum off Kara’s fingers, but she opens her mouth obediently, sucking on the digits as she tastes the tangy evidence of her arousal. When Kara pulls her fingers out of her mouth, a string of spit trails along with it. She wipes her hand on her boxer briefs and rises from her knees and crawls up to Lena, her eyes darkening as she nears her lips.

“I’ve dreamed of filling you with my fingers and fucking you like that for quite some time.”

Her voice is husky as she whispers into Lena’s mouth. Goosebumps spread across Lena's skin, her nipples hardening instantly. She lifts her face up, slotting her bottom lip in between Kara’s parted two, touching but not quite. Their lips tickle each other with phantom touches as Lena hovers, curious to see who’d give in first. It’s heady, breathing in Kara’s air, and Lena feels the first effects of lightheadedness before she tilts her jaw ever so slightly and allows Kara to lick into her mouth. The kiss steals the little air hat Lena still has left in her lungs, and all too soon she’s forced to pull back with her chest heaving.

“Golly,” Kara breathes onto her jawline, sounding entirely too unaffected “if I knew enquiring about strip poker would lead to this, I’d have done it ages ago.”

The way she frames her sentence makes her sound so much like her best friend, innocent Kara Danvers, and Lena has to pull back with a raised eyebrow and a suppressed grin.

This same woman who called Lena a ‘good girl’ and complimented her on how well she was taking her fingersーthat same woman uses the word _golly_. 

A giggle slips out of Lena and Kara blushes as she joins in too, shaking against the brunette. It’s a moment that feels so joyous and natural that it stills the voice in Lena’s mind that was nearing panic attack about the fact that she’d just allowed her best friend to fuck her. 

Not just allowed, spurred on and enjoyed every moment.

With her best friend.

What does it mean?

Before Lena could fall into any further self induce panic, Kara flips them effortlessly, maneuvering Lena so that’s she straddling her leg, her core pressed against Kara’s muscled thigh. The desire that coursed through her veins moments ago return with a vengeance at the feel of her wet thighs sliding against Kara. She’s sure she’s never been so wet before, and a part of her threatens to feel embarrassed. The other part of her wants to rub her wetness all across Kara’s thigh. 

“Wanna ride you,” it slips out of Lena's lips and she feels her ears heat, her face flushing.

Kara’s eyes widen and then darken immediately. Her hands latch on to Lena’s hips, pushing her down harder onto her thigh. It’s all the invitation Lena needs to start moving. She settles for a slow grind, her eyes never leaving Kara as she drags her clit up and down Kara’s thigh. 

The sensation against her clit causes her to shudder and Lena leans back with her hands, clutching Kara’s knee for support. With the arching of her back, the pressure on her clit is unmistakable and Lena picks up the pace, rolling her hips down into the tight muscles of Kara’s leg.

The hands splayed over her hips tighten, Kara’s fingers digging into her flesh as she pushes and pulls with the tide of Lena’s movements. A palm drift towards Lena’s ass, fingers kneading into the soft flesh there, her blunt nails digging into her skin.

“Tell me how it feels, babe,” Kara mutters. “Tell me how good you feel riding my leg.”

“So good,” Lena breathes as her eyes fall shut. 

“Just look at you. So beautiful. So needy.”

Lena releases a whimper and her hips stutter.

“You’re so desperate for me, aren't you?”

Lena barely manages to nod. Her chest is heaving and her muscles are starting to protest, but she can't bring herself to stop. Not when it feels so good. She pushes through the burning in her legs, chasing her high against Kara’s flushed skin.

“Look at me.” 

It takes all the effort Lena has, but she forces her eyes open.

“Now look at my thigh. Look at that, just look at how wet you are.”

Kara's voice is soft but yet commanding and Lena lets her head fall forward, her tired arms retreating to hold on to the Kryptonian’s shoulders instead. She lets out a tiny gasp followed by a mewl as she sees her juices coating Kara’s leg. 

“You’re absolutely breathtaking like this.”

Flushed with praise, Lena's eyes drift to the side just in time to see Kara’s hand disappear into her boxers as she starts rubbing at herself frantically, trying to catch up to Lena. 

“ _Rao_ , Lena. Iー” Kara cuts herself off then, mouth slightly agape as if she wanted to say something else before deciding against it. 

“I could watch you like this all day,” she tries again. “Breathtaking. Desperate.”

The burst of pleasure shooting up Lena’s clit intensifies in pressure and she speeds up, her hips beginning to snap uncontrollably, her previously set rhythm stuttering. She is desperate, sinfully dragging her sex against Kara’s thigh like some wanton schoolgirl. It’s enough to make Lena's thighs tremble. She’s close. She rests her head against Kara’s shoulder as she forces her hips to keep moving.

“Almost there. Just a little more for me.” 

With the free hand not in her boxer, Kara tangles into Lena’s hair and forces her backward, back arching. Kara rises slightly with her mouth open and wet. It’s all it takes for Lena to come. The mental image of Kara’s abs flexing as she strains to reach Lena’s chest and the feeling of her hot tongue enveloping Lena’s nipple.

One stuttering hump of her hips later and Lena’s dissolves, pleasure shooting through her body and pulsing at each nerve ending. She’s aware that even more wetness is seeping out of her and onto Kara’s thigh, but she can’t bring herself to care. A strangled noise escapes from her as she throws her forehead against Kara’s shoulder again, her body convulsing with each wave of toe-curling pleasure. 

Kara’s hand is still moving frantically against her own clit as she chases her release. She’s panting and Lena knows she’s close. Still lost in her own daze of pleasure, Lena wetly licks up Kara’s neck until she reaches her ear.

“Come for me, darling,” she husks.

And then Kara is. She jerks against her own fingers one last time before all movement stills as she comes with a silent scream. She rolls her hips to chase the aftershocks, and then her limp body drops back onto the mattress.

They stay like that, both of their breaths ragged, their bodies almost visibly thumping with each rapid beat of their hearts. Lena hides her face in the crook of Kara’s neck, turning her head to face her as she pulls air into her lungs. 

It takes a while for them to both come down completely. Their breaths return to normal, their in-and-exhales almost perfectly in sync. Kara’s hand has moved to Lena’s lower back, and she’s tracing soothing circles across her skin.

It’s then, in her post-orgasmic haze, with Kara’s breasts pressed against her own, their legs a sweaty, tangled mess, that Lena realizes two things. 

One. Kara Danvers, her sweet, innocent alien best friend, was everything but innocent.

And two: She was deeply and desperately in love with sweet, (definitely not) innocent, alien Kara Danvers.

“I’m in love with you too,” Kara mumbles sleepily and Lena freezes, feeling her heart stutter.

_Did she say that out loud?_

Kara’s hand drifts into Lena’s hair and she tucks a stray frizzy strand of her behind her ear before pressing a tender kiss against her temple. 

Lena pushes herself upright and Kara’s eyes flicker open at the moment.

“Really?” She questions.

“Really. What do you mean, really? Lena, I love you.” Kara brings a hand up to cup Lena’s cheek. “After everything we’ve been through... I love you back so hard it’s like my heart wants to split into two.”

Lena’s own heart almost splits in two at the words. A slow, careful smile sneaks on her lips followed by a giggle.

“I love you,” she repeats, feeling a heaviness roll off her shoulders. She feels light. Airy. “And you love me.”

“Hmm-hmm” Kara confirms with her own dopey smiles. “So much.”

Lips crash together again, moans slip past their lips and then a warm salty taste leaks into the kiss. Lena belatedly realizes she’s crying, her hot tears falling onto her cheeks and rolling toward her lips. 

Kara must have tasted them too as she stiffens and pulls back to look into Lena’s eyes.

“Good tears,” Lena assures quickly, her voice thick with emotion. “Just happy. So happy.”

Kara just wipes her tears away with her knuckles and holds her, letting her get the emotions out as she sniffles for a short while.

“I love you, Lena Luthor,” Kara announces proudly before pulling her in for a searing kiss. “Let me show you just how much.” 

And with that Kara flips them again, her hand slipping between Lena’s thighs. 

**Author's Note:**

> And? Lemme know what you think. Alternatively, come scream at me on [tumblr](https://saturn-silk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
